


I Will Always Protect You

by scrappylittlegleek



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrappylittlegleek/pseuds/scrappylittlegleek
Summary: Kara had always known she would outlive whoever she ended up falling in love with. She'd just always expected they would grow old together first.





	I Will Always Protect You

Kara had always known she would outlive the person she loved. It was in her alien genes, she was destined to live longer than humans. It was just how it worked.  
She hadn’t thought about this much, but she always assumed if she ever did find the right someone, they would grow old together. They would live a long happy life before she would have to worry about them dying.  
For Kara, love was hard. She’d never seemed to fit in, she had always been so different. And not just because she was an alien. She always stuttered and tripped over her words when she talked to someone she liked. But this wasn’t the biggest part of the problem. All of her past relationships had ended on a bad note. She seemed to attract a certain type of men that always found it easy to manipulate her. She wasn’t sure what the problem was. For awhile, she even considered giving up on love. So she decided to stop dating men. She thought this meant she was taking a break from dating for a some time, but she found a woman better than any man she’d ever known. Finally, Kara had found her person.  
Lena was beautiful inside and out. She was intelligent, wise and a literal genius. She was a nerd, just like Kara. But most importantly, she loved Kara for who she was. She thought Kara’s awkwardness was adorable and charming. She was Kara’s partner for every saturday game night. She even stole Kara’s favorite hoodie that she’d gotten in college, but Kara didn't mind. She thought it looked better on Lena anyways. Kara thought Lena was perfect in every way.  
She had been the first woman Kara ever loved. Even though she was bulletproof, Lena made Kara feel like she was human. She helped Kara find her path and become a reporter. She encouraged her to be the best, because she knew Kara had it in her. She inspired her everyday.  
Kara was the only person Lena ever opened up to. She had a very difficult time talking to people and showing her vulnerable side, so she hid it. She pushed it down so far that she didn’t even know it existed anymore. But Kara was able to bring it out of her, and Lena felt safe the entire time. Something she hardly ever felt around other people. Kara believed in Lena when Lena didn’t know how to believe in herself.  
Kara helped Lena break out of her shell. Every time she saw Lena step outside her comfort zone, she watched her proudly and told herself that was her girlfriend. She bragged about Lena every chance she got, and Lena did the same.  
Kara and Lena had only been together for a little older than a month, but Kara was sure Lena was the person she was going to grow old with.  
But things never work out as planned.  
Lena had survived eleven assassination attempts. It was a miracle she was still alive, each of those times she’d been rescued by National City’s hero, Supergirl. Each of those times, she’d gotten incredibly lucky.  
However, luck doesn’t last.  
The twelfth time it happened, Kara and Lena were having lunch in Lena’s office together.  
Kara had blown out her powers fighting a rogue alien. She took the day off of work and said she was sick. When Lena heard her girlfriend was ‘sick’ she insisted she take the day off and take care of her. But Kara knew how stressed Lena got missed when she got behind on her work, so she told her to go into the office and she would come visit her during her lunch break.  
Kara could hear footsteps outside of Lena’s office, but she assumed it was her assistant Jess.  
When the door opened and they saw the gun, Lena gripped onto Karas wrist as if it were a lifeline. Kara knew she didn’t have her powers, but she also knew if she got to the DEO in time, they would be able to help her and she would heal rather quickly by human standards. She didn’t care if she was in pain for a few days, as long as Lena was safe.  
But Lena had other plans. Within the seconds it took for the gun to fire, she pushed herself in front of Kara.  
She collapsed on top of Kara, who fell to the floor in shock. Almost seconds later, the police had come and arrested the shooter and informed them that an ambulance was on its way.  
Kara didn’t want to wait for an ambulance, she wanted to fly Lena to the hospital herself. But she wasn’t sure if that would just injure her more. 

Kara pressed her hand over the growing red patch on Lena's abdomen and cried. If she had just told her. If only Lena had known. This would’ve never happened if she had just been honest. Lena wouldn't have taken a bullet for her, she wouldn’t have sacrificed her life for Kara.  
She pulled Lena’s head into her lap and stroked her hair.  
“I-- an a-- ambulance… it’s coming,” she sobbed. “Y-- You’re gonna be okay.”  
Lena opened her mouth and tried to inhale. “No, Kara no,” she managed to croak out.  
Tears streamed down Kara’s face and Lena weakly lifted a hand in a sad attempt to wipe them away.  
Kara shook her head. “I-- I just… I have to sto-- stop the bleeding,” she said tearfully and continued to press on Lena’s stomach.  
“Kara…” Lena’s voice was barely above a whisper.  
Kara shook her head again. This couldn’t be happening.  
“Kara,” Lena repeated. “I love you.”  
Kara shook her head. “Don’t say that Lee, you-- you’re going to be okay you just have to get to the-- to the hospital.”  
“Kara, it’s too late,” Lena said through labored breathing.  
“No, Lena the ambulance is coming,” Kara said through her tears. If only she could’ve flown Lena there. She would be in surgery by now.  
“No!” Kara cried loudly. “No, Lena you’re going to be okay, just a few more minutes until the ambulance gets here.”  
Lena opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Her breaths were getting slower and weaker, and Kara could hear her heartbeat fading. Slowly, she took her hand off Lena’s wound and held her girlfriends hand one last time. With her other hand, she continued to stroke her hair.  
“Thank you,” Lena breathed. Her raspy voice was barely audible. “For always protecting me.”  
Her eyes began to close.  
“Lena, you’re going to be okay you-- you just have to stay awake.”  
Lena used all the strength she had left in her to open her eyes again.  
“You’re going to be okay,” she repeated softly. “I’m going to take you home and this is all going to be over. We’re going to get married a-- and we’re going to have kids together.”  
Lena smiled slightly. “Really?” She breathed.  
Kara nodded her head sadly. “Two girls and a boy. And we’re going to live in a big house together, we-- we’re all going to be together. We-- We we’re meant to be together,” Kara continued.  
She smiled for Lena’s sake, as she watched Lena imagine their future together.  
“I promised…” she took a deep breath. “I promised that I-- I would never let anyone hurt you, and I-- I’m so sorry I can’t protect you now, but I’m here and we, we are going to get through this” she sobbed.  
Lena’s breathing was becoming slower and quieter. Gently Kara took her hand off of Lena’s wound and held her girlfriends hand, one last time. Lena tried to hold on to her, but her grip was loose and weak.  
“I love you,” she managed to say. Her voice was raspy and quiet, it was barely audible.  
“I love you, Lee,” Kara said and smiled tearfully.  
Slowly, Lena closed her eyes, and her breathing came to a stop. Kara began to soba again as she pulled Lena close to her chest one last time and hugged her tightly. She kissed the top of her head and cried into her hair.  
It wasn’t fair, just like that she was gone. No growing old together, no kids or grandkids, not even a one year anniversary. Kara cradled Lena in her arms as she finally stopped crying.  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.”


End file.
